medfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
實證醫學
=定義= ;The integration of best research evidence with clinical expertise and patient values =三要素= *最好的研究證據(Best research evidence):以病人為中心，與臨床問題相關的 *病人價值觀(Patient value) *臨床經驗技巧(Clinical expertise) =歷史= *1972, 英國流行病學家Archie Cochrane提出 *1980s，加拿大McMaster大學成立臨床流行病學與統計學碩士課程 *1922，Evidence-based medicine一詞被提出 *1922，Cochrane Collaboration成立，建立Cochrane Library，成為實證醫學最重要的資料庫 =時代意義= *有時醫師無法得到最新資訊 *終身學習方式 *控制醫療費用 *學習資訊網路技術，獲取最新資訊 =五大步驟= #將資訊需求轉變成可以回答的臨床問題 #*PICO #*Background question vs Foreground question #尋找相關的醫學證據 #以批判的方法檢驗證據的可信度 #結論是否應用於我的病人 #執行實證醫學的效用和效率 1.Background question vs Foreground qustion ;Background question *疾病的一般知識：who, what, where, how.. *臨床經驗不足 *使用教科書回答問題 *通常是醫學生常問的問題 ;Foreground question *病人處置的特別問題 *處置所需要的四個特別問題-''PICO'' *#'P'''atinet character *#'I'ntervention *#'C'omparison intervention *#'O'utcome *#*POEM(Problem Oriented Evidence)：死亡率，生活品質 *#*DOE(Disease Oriented Evidence): organ function, biomedical measurement 實證醫學的四大臨床問題 *;Therapy/Prevention:研究治療或預防方法的有效性 *;Diagnosis:研究檢查方法或臨床表徵對疾病診斷的有效性 *;Harm/Etiology:研究暴露的危害或疾病的原因 *;Prognosis:建立疾病預後的預測模式 決定問題的重要性 #什麼問題對病人的健康最重要？ #什麼問題在妳有限的時間之內可以回答？ #什麼問題會重複出現？ #什麼是你最感興趣？ 2.尋找相關的醫學證據 ;完整的資訊蒐集包括 *避免publication bias **有效的研究比較容易被接受 *各種語言、國家及文化 **主流國家的研究比較容易被接受 **英文文獻比較容易被引用 *各種資料來源 **電子資料庫雖然方便，但並不完整 **不同國家的資訊落差 醫學文獻的種類 ;教科書、電子書、網路電子書 :適合背景問題，查詢便利，連結相關資訊 :Uptodate、eMedicine(網路免費) ;醫學期刊、電子期刊、電子資料庫 :適合前瞻問題 :Review Article：綜合專家意見，入門首選 :電子期刊及全文資料為首選：Medline, Medscape ;實證醫學文獻資料庫(EBMR) :是secondary publication，社和解決爭議性問題 :Cochrane Library，ACP journal club，Bandolier 醫學電子文獻資料庫 ;Medline *OVID介面：需付費 *Pubmed介面 ;MeSH *所有Medline文獻皆引用 *可以先查詢MeSH word再查詢Medline，增加搜尋的完整性需引用各種資料庫，有通常會使引用文獻的明確標準， 以批判的方法檢驗證據的可信度 ;區分研究種類 ;是否依照研究指引 ;病人最終結果和統計意義 ;研究的限制為何？ 臨床研究種類 *Original Study *Review of literature *;Non-systemic Review :以作者的判斷引用文獻，通常沒有使用特殊的統計方法，以教育臨床醫師為目的 *;Systemic Review :引用各種資料庫，並說明查詢的關鍵字；通常會使用統計方法 是否有依照各種研究的指引就尋研究 實證醫學的四大臨床問題，都有其指引，請到Center for Health Evidence查看 *;例如有關治療或預防(Therapy/Prevention)的研究的主要指引(Primary guideline)應符合 #Was the assignment of patients to treatment randomized? #Were all patients who entered the trial properly accounted for and attributed at its conclusion? #Was followup complete? #Were patients analyzed in the groups to which they were randomized? 病人的最終結果(End point)是什麼？ *Biological End Point **冠狀動脈截面積→心肌梗塞 **骨質密度→脊椎壓迫性骨折 *Motrality or Morbidity **總死亡率、心血管疾病死亡率、中風發生率 *Composite End Point **結合數種不同死亡率或發病率以提高研究產生差異性的機會 **Ex.中風機率+心肌梗塞機率+周邊血管堵塞機率 *Primary end outcome and scondary outcome **利用次要結果來提高研究有正向結果的機會 結論是否有統計學上的意義 ;用統計檢定 :P<0.05(實驗組與對照組屬於同一個母群體的機率) ;用95%信賴區間 *:Raltive Risk(RR)或Odds Ration(OR)的信賴區間包含1.0 代表沒有意義 *:RR or OR=1 代表實驗組與對照組的結果是一樣的 EX. RR=0.8 (0.7-0.9) 有意義 RR=0.8 (0.6-1.0) 沒有意義 4.結論是否能應用於我的病人？ *研究適用族群 *Risk vs Benefit 5.評估執行實證醫學的效用和效率 ;自我評估 :有提出臨床問題嗎？ :問題結構完整嗎？(Background question和Forehead question的PICO要點) :有歸類實證醫學的四大問題嗎？ =當研究結果發生衝突時= *依據證據等級 *進行meta-analysis統合分析 Level of Evidence ;以研究區分 :Therapy/Prevention, Awtiology/Harm :Prognosis :Diagnosis :DDx/Symptom prevalence study :Economic and discision analysis 五個證據等級:以Therapy/Prevntion為例 *'1:RCT(Randomized Control Study)' **1a: SR(systemic Review) of RCT **1b:Individual RCT with narrow Confidence Interval **1c:All or none study *'2:Cohort study''' **2a: SR (with homogeneity) of cohort studies **2b: individual cohort study (including low quality RCT; e.g., <80% follow-up) **2c: "Outcomes" Research Ecological Studies *'3:Case control study' **3a:SR of case-control studies **3b:Individual case-control studis *'4:Case-series' **包括poor quailty cohort and case-control study *'5:Expert opinion without explicit critical appraisal, or based on physiology, bench research or "first principles"' Centre for Evidence-Based Medicine參考文獻 =Clincial Guideline的發展= ;依證據等及做成不同等級的建議 *A級：有level 1的證據 *B級：有level 2,3的證據，或根據level 1推論 *C級：有level 4證據，或根據level 2,3推論 *D級：有level 5證據，或研究無一致性結論 =實症醫學與網路資源= 內容大綱 #Introduction to EBM #Problem-oriented searching **PubMed **Medline Center for Evidence-Based Medicine #http://www.cebm.net #CAT(CAT Bank, CatMaker):利用EBM來做問題回答的結論資料庫 *Critically appraised topics Cebter for Health evidence #www.cche.net #Primary studies #*Therapy or prevention: 站內會示範如何使用EBM資料來回答臨床問題 醫學文獻搜尋 #Medline:由美國國家醫學圖書館(NLM)所維護 #*OVID介面：要付費 #*PubMed介面：一定要學會唷 #MeSH(Medical Subject Heading) #*醫學詞彙分類系統，所有Medline文獻接引用 #*可以先查詢MeSH word在查詢Medline #**擅用Preview/Index功能:可以有類似OVID介面搜尋文章的畫面 #**利用MeSH資料庫 #*用limit功能 #**用各式各樣的條件可設定:例如meta-analysis, Randomized controlled Trial等等 #**點進去每篇文章後，pubmed會把全文連結擺進來 #PubMed vs. Medline #*PubMed #**優點：更新較快，免費使用，連結網路期刊全文 #**缺點：沒有提供全文資料庫 #*OVID #**優點：有部分期刊全文、連結使用單位館藏資料 #**缺點：更新較慢、要費用 EMBR:Cochrane Library *前往Cochrane Library *由Cochrane collaboration所維護，以Archie Cochrane為名，全球90個國家，11500參與，有50各review group *內容 **The Cochrane Database of Systemic Reviews **The Database of Abstacts of Review of Effects **The Cocharne Controlled Trails Register:有人來包這個題目，以後如果有相關問題可以來找。這選項在查詢時常常會跳出來，但並不是已經被review過的文章喔！ *可以依照Collaborative Review Groups來搜尋 *用Cochrane Review來搜尋 *ACP Journal Club **前往ACP Journal Club **American College of Physician所維護，雙月刊 **成立於1991年，從100多種重要期刊中摘錄SR或RCT的文章，以'精簡的摘要'提供給醫師參考，只收及內科系文章，不像Cochran沒有做所有文章的systemic reivew和metanalysis。用EBM的精神來寫摘要，並有小結論，提供大家讀完摘要後再決定是否要讀那篇文章 Evidence-Based Medicine *http://ebm.bmjjournals.com *由BMJ發現，雙月刊 *類似ACP journal club，但不限內科系文章 Bandolier *前往Bandolier *'完全免費'的網路EBMR資源 *有豐富的教學資料 *為目前實証醫學最歡迎的網站 *因為是公益贊助，有些東西更新沒有那麼快 Clinical Guideline *http://www.ahrq.gov/ *AHRQ:Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality, USA **Evidence-Based Practice **Preventive Service:除了抽血檢查，還可以查到是否需要吃維他命E等依照EBM review的建議 **Clinical Practive Guidelines ***National Guideline Clearinghouse =有關治療的BM= 研究可靠性的判定 *是否隨機分派 *分派方法是否保密 *結果分析 *Intention to treat *追蹤的完整性、失聯率，追蹤的時間 *個案與執行者是否「雙盲」 *不同組別間之個案相似性(小心隨機分派的意外，造成相似性不夠) *不同組別間是否獲得相同對待 *結果指標是否合理 *結果是否符合科學 隨機分派的倫理考量 *假設不同的治療方式具有相同效果:假設實驗的藥物(治療)跟Placebo是一樣的 *以一般治療取代安慰劑 *採用Outcome-adaptiv randomization:比如三個月回顧時，如果發現治療組有比較好的好處，那們原本是收一個治療的人同時間收一個對照組(placebo)的人可以改成收兩三個治療組的同時收一個placebo *採用Crossover design (stable disease and short-term outcomes) *預設停止的機制 Ty *Type I error: the rejection of the null hypothesis while it is true *Type II error: the retention of null hypothsis while it is flase *P-value: P<0.05指的是這件事的自然(by chance)發生率小於1/20 *95% Confidence intervals(95信賴區間):如果重複試驗(抽驗)，true value的95%都會在interval中 *Multipe comparison:當實驗有很多結果(outcome)在比較時，那麼每項都有1/20的機會by chance發生的狀況下，其總和by chance發生的機率會增加。 研究偏差 *干擾因子(confounders):年齡、性別對藥物的反應不同， *Leand time bias:例如在研究早期發現早期治療中，有時候病人活的比較「久」，並非存活的end point往後移，只不過我們計算的起點比較早 *Surveillance bias *Hawthorne effect:被研究的個體，因為被「關心」，所以影響他的行為而影響結果 *Berkson's bias:例如在Hospital篩選的病人，其社會資源條件或許比留在社區的人還好 例子 200 Number need to treat(NTT) 影響到研究結果應用在病人身上的因素 *生物因素 *社會經濟因素 * 流行必學因素 Conclusion 要瞭解某種治療是否適合於某一病人，需考慮： *擬妥一個臨床問題 *資料搜尋 *資料可靠性之判斷 *治療效果之衡量-NNT *治療效果在某特特定病人的差異 分類:醫學